warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dauntless Angels
Not meaning to criticize your taste - but chartreuse Space Marines???? That's almost as bad as pink - which come to think of it is canonical. I'll say this; the Dauntless Angels sure will stand out on a battlefield. Sorry, above was me Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) NCF First, space marines do not field their own personal non-Astartes armies. Second, another chapter also tend to get wreathed in flames, you know what happened to them? Grey Knights strike force came by to say hello. --Remos talk 08:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I just love how you've declared most of T42's articles NCF. It's about time.-- 15:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Should be fixed, please remove ncf template when possible. Timecount readjusted from November 17th, and let me explain. This so called Gaze of Spite is, how hilarious it might seem to you, not canon friendly. Only way to achieve such power, is through psychic powers and to say that you have a chapter of psyker-marines... well I'd say it is not really canon friendly. Another thing is "1,000 Marines (roughly) 20,000 Blood Wing Auxiliary (Fraternis Militia)" about what I already have noted before. Space Marines do not field non-Astartes fighting forces, the end. It is also spelled "Frateris Militia" without "n". src I would also strongly encourage you to proofread this article wholly and preferably couple of times. It is not unreadable, but it is still rife with spelling mistakes. You could also try to make use of quote template. --Remos talk 09:57, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually as a FYI, the "anything in line of sight" clause makes it stronger than the biomancy comparable, and many pyromancy powers, as no perils of the warp, and range LOS Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 14:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok.... we are getting closer. I think the Gaze of Spite now as an additional Librarian power goes... but you won't get non-Astartes army to back the chapter up. We are not even discussing about such, it won't happen. Blood Wing Auxilia goes, or the article goes with them, you can choose which one you prefer. --Remos talk 15:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) sheesh I can see the bashing you have recieved already so Ill try to be as gentle and easy going as I can. firstly, your colour scheme, sweet jesus my eyes! SO. MUCH. GOLD!! but seriously, its fine really, nothing cononically wrong with it, I just think it looks a little tacky and try-hard (I have a mate who paints all his marines in gold and I tell him the same. He doesnt listen). I find your chapter badge WAAAAY too detailed. its a badge, and emblem, a SYMBOL. Not a piece of art. save that for your banners. I love the connection to the Ecchlesiarchy and the SoB, great matchup there, lots of fun story times to be had with that. Perhaps maybe not commanding Frateris millitia, but potentially you could recruit from those who survive/perform well, especially the younger ones. Oh, and really? Training completion by Death Cult initiates is 69%. 69%? Seriously? I am not sure whether the joke was on purpose or not but change it. Zeph gm (talk) 14:17, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ze new color scheme and badge was Algrims work, I decided not to look gift artwork in the mouth. Also note I haven't touched this or most of my loyalist Chapters in many many years. But if such sudden intrest is going to happen than I suppose I should find the time to bring them up to date with my far better writing skills as these were written a few years ago when I was much worse. Insofar as the casualty rate, I was being different and not saying 70% however the figure is actually VERY LOW considering how many Neophytes actually don't make it. Usually its a 90% or higher percentage, so this ironically makes my Dauntless Angels less try-hard than they should be. Anyway, expect both art and writing rehauls on these T42 Loyalist Chapters as time goes on and my Chaos projects get completed.T42 (talk) 19:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC)